Life of Lily
by singer
Summary: this is my first fic so go easy on me. If you guys want me to keep writing, you need to review or else i'll stop or something. Lily likes James, when he does something mean to her, she wants revenge. Chapta 8 up. PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Lily

Life of Lily  
  
Disclaimer: All things that you recognize and the works of the wonderful J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Life of Lily  
  
It was a crisp summer day and Lily Evans was clambering down the stairs from a good nights sleep. She approached the table where her mother, father, and sister were already sitting. "About time now," smiled her mother "I was just going to send Petunia up to get you." Petunia, Lily's older sister, sniffed and tossed her head up with her nose sticking in the air. Lily sighed as she sat down. Petunia always treated her coldly mainly since Lily was prettier than her. Lily had large, sparkling, emerald eyes with long dark, rich auburn hair that had a natural curl to it. On the other the hand, Petunia had squinty blue, cast over eyes with dull blond hair that was ramrod straight.  
  
There was a *click* as the mail slid in. "I'll get it," Lily shouted scrambling to reach the mail. Bills, a card from grandma and an odd parchment envelope lay at the door. Slowly, Lily turned and headed back to the table. The envelope was addressed:  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Smallest bedroom at the stairs  
  
182 Wildberry Lane  
  
Bath  
  
Funny, thought Lily. She never received any letters. The back of the envelope revealed a seal with an H in the center. "Hurry Up! What's taking you so long?  
  
PUH-lease!" broke into Lily's thoughts. "Coming, coming. Sheez."  
  
After breakfast, Lily carried her letter upstairs to open. She didn't want her sister to see it. Lily flopped onto her bed and tore open the letter. She scanned through the contents, then, "MOM DAD!! QUICK COME HERE! I'M A WITCH," she shrieked. A rumbling sound was heard as Lily's Parents stormed up the stairs. " Are you okay honey? Should we call 911 ?' The door banged open, "No I'm fine I'm a w…." but Petunia had cut her off. "Trying to get attention again?" "Oh shut up. Mum, Dad, I'M A WITCH!!" Lily's parents looked blankly at her. "There is no such thing as a witch, stupid," announced Petunia knowingly. Lily waved the letter in front of her stunned parents, "look! Then what do ya call this?" Snatching the letter, they read over it again and again. Finally "Lets go see if this *Diagon Alley* exists, if it doesn't then it's just a prank, if it's there then we'll buy your stuff then."  
  
After pulling on a pair of khakis and a light green ¾ cut shirt, Lily ran down the stairs while yanking a brush through her hair.  
  
Diagon Alley appeared to be real. Petunia sniffed and let herself be dragged in by her over-enthusiastic mum. After going to Gringotts, wizard bank run by goblins, and opening an account, Lily was allowed to explore the place before starting her school shopping. As she passed a shop called, Quality Quiditch, she noticed two boys around her age staring at something in the display window. She could hear them talking: "Look it's the new Shooting Star 198 broomstick," "bet it cost a ton." She was going to go and see the *broomstick* when a girl came over to the boys. "James, Sirius, Come ON! Mum says we can go exploring for an hour or so and meet her at Madame Malkins," said the girl. The boy with shaggy brown hair grinned at her, "I know what you're thinking'!" and together they chorused, "Knockturn Alley" and sped off. Lily sighed and returned to find her mum  
  
"Right, now all I need is a wand and then we can go back, Petunia. Really stop whining, you baby," Lily sighed and sped off before her sister could retaliate.  
  
Lily entered the dusty room and let the bells hanging on the door tinker after her. She could her someone talking in the back storage, "Now take good care of that wand, miss. And make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hand." "Right okay," replied a girl as she stepped out of the storage and paid her seven galleons. Lily recognized her as the girl that was with the boys looking at broomsticks. The girl spun around and smiled at her. Lily gasped, she had swirling blue pools of eyes and a flawless complexion. Her deep chestnut hair shimmered in a funny that Lily couldn't understand. "Hi! Hogwarts?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Are you a first year"  
  
"Uhuh"  
  
Lily was just about to ask her name when a voice floated out. "Really how long does it take to try wands? You must of tried thousands by now." The girl grinned and whispered to Lily, "actually I got my wand on the first try. Lucky huh? Well got ta go. C-ya at Hogwarts." And ran out the door.  
  
She left Lily slightly dazed. Lily shrugged and waited as Mr. Ollivander rearranged his wands and help her.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n I luv L/J fan fics. I will read anyone's fanfic and review it if you want, just tell me!  
  
  
  
luv,  
  
singer 


	2. Friends

Life of Lily  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the great J. K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily approached the train station pushing her trolley alone. Petunia had refused to get out of the car and wouldn't let their parents either. Lily sighed glad to be out of the screaming.  
  
"Platform 9 3/4, wonder where that is" Lily thought out loud.  
  
"Muggle are you?" some one whispered to her.  
  
Lily whirled around to see a sandy hair boy with deep blue grinning at her pushing a trolley with a barn owl on it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"non-magic person"  
  
"Oh yea, right"  
  
"Here follow me"  
  
He led her to the barrier and walked through. Lily gasped and stared dumbly at the barrier. His head popped out a second later. "Coming?" Lily took a breath and rammed toward the barrier. She sighed as she looked around and spotted the sign: Platform 9 ¾. The boy was gone.  
  
Struggling with her luggage she searched for an empty compartment. At the last one there were only two boys sitting there chattin. Lily stuck her head in, "Uh do you mind if I um sit here? Everywhere else is ..uh… full."  
  
"Sure need help with your luggage?"  
  
"Yes please thank you"  
  
When she settled inside, the boys introduced themselves.  
  
"Hey! Sirius Black at your service" grinned the boy with shaggy with stormy grey eyes.  
  
"James Potter." Introduced a cute boy with messy hair and brown pool eyes that Lily somehow recognized.  
  
"You'll probably want to talk to some girls." Said Sirius  
  
"Yea, Bella is coming back soon" James grinned exchanging evil grins with Sirius.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door banged open. A slim girl rushed in holding a wand and dangling a silvery cloak behind her.  
  
"Why speak of the lord, Bella, daaaaaaaaaahling!" meet our new friend, Lily!" grinned Sirius  
  
James cut him off, "did you do it?"  
  
"Yup! I turned the slimeball's robes invisible," grinned the girl  
  
"Hey I know you!" interrupted Lily.  
  
The girl twirled around and gave a curtsey. "Anastasia Isabella Maiza. Pleased ta meet ya. Call me Bella," she said in a fake French accent.  
  
Before Lily could reply a scream could be heard through out the train, " ANASTASIA MAIZA, JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!" Seconds later a boy with greasy hair wearing only boxers stomped into the compartment followed closely by a boy with pale blond. Bella had stuffed the cloak in to her pocket. "Nice seeing you Snape and Malfoy too." Bella said smiling pleasantly.  
  
"you you" stammered Snape with helpless rage.  
  
"I'm what?" Bella asked shaking with laughter  
  
"Oh never mind" glared Snape. The one named Malfoy turned around and surveyed Lily. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lily Evans"  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you hanging around dirt like them?"  
  
Lily burned with helpless rage. "Shut up!"  
  
Malfoy reached over and grabbed Lily by the wrist. "Hey sweetie I know you want m.."  
  
Bella had whipped out her wand "Accio Lily" and Lily was pulled from his grip and pulled by invisible forces to Storm. Lily just heard Sirius mutter under his breath, "hey that's for 4th year"  
  
"Sorry to say boys, Lily's unavailable," grinned Bella  
  
"O yea whose the lucky winner," sneered Malfoy  
  
James stood up and put his arm around Lily's waist causing Lily to blush 10 shades of red, "Can I help you?"  
  
Snape glared and whipped out his wand. Lily trembled a little but before he could do anything Bella stood up. " Boy's nothing violent here. We want you to get to Hogwarts in one piece don't we?" Bella grinned mockingly and whipped out her wand and started twirling it like a baton between her fingers. Amazingly the two boys backed away with a look of terror on their faces and edged out of the compartment. "Nice boxers, Snape" Bella called after them. Finally James released Lily, "Sorry bout that. Had to"  
  
"Way to go Bella!" the boys chorused. Bella grinned, "Well it was really nothing since your talking to the queen of prankster." Bella plopped down next to Lily. That's when Lily recognized James eyes, "Hey you and James have identical eyes only Bella's are blue and James's are brown!" exclaimed Lily to Bella. "James, you explain," smiled Storm.  
  
"Well you see my great, great, great, great, great grandma was cousins with Bella's great, great, great, great, great grandpa. So we're distant cousins"  
  
Now that Lily was close up to Bella she could see that there was blue glitter in her hair that had caused the shimmery affect. "I like your glitter." Bella beamed, "it's natural" "Er how?"  
  
"Well you see, I'm 1/28th veela so I got a bit of it in my genes"  
  
"Veela?"  
  
"They're humans that are beautiful woman that have you know all that pretty stuff. They're all most a different species"  
  
"OOOO"  
  
Lily turned to the boys to, "How do y'all know each other?" Sirius replied, "Well James and Bella are Cousins and I live down the street from them. Mum also made us go to muggle school for 5 years together with (amazingly) Snape too.  
  
Later after the food trolley came, James turned toward Lily and Bella who were chatting away about their families, "Lily, Bella, can ya gals leave so can change into our robes?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Kay"  
  
Lily and Bella slammed the compartment door behind themselves. They entered a compartment with 3 girls in it. Two of the girls immediately stood up and greeted them a little over excitedly. A tall girl with silky brown hair, "I'm Michelle Feeny and that's Chandler Hill" she gestured to the slim girl with dirty blond hair. From first impression the two seemed like flirts to Lily. Bella whispered her opinion, "Big time flirts" and made a face.  
  
Storm turned to the third girl that was sitting alone reading Hogwarts a History.  
  
"HI" Bella said plopping down by her.  
  
The girl had large sincere blue eyes and dark blond hair, "Hey, I'm Adrianna Costello" Lily pointed to Bella, "That's Anastasia Maiza and I'm Lily Evans." "Call me Bella," interrupted Bella, "It's my middle name.  
  
The Adriana smiled, "That's a pretty name"  
  
"What's you middle name Adriana?"  
  
"Oh. Mine is Fia"  
  
Bella grinned, "I'm calling you Fia then."  
  
Adianna grinned, "Sure."  
  
Suddenly Bella turned, "Lil' you didn't tell me you middle name."  
  
"It's Anna-Marie"  
  
"Well I'm calling ya Lil"  
  
Just then James Poked his head in, "Bella, Lil' you guys can come in and change. We'll give you girls some privacy." Before they could respond, Michelle and Chandler butted in, "HI there," Michelle purred winking at James. "What's your name, honey?"  
  
Bella glared at the two girls, sighed and dragged Lily back into their compartment who had been staring at them. "Come on, James loves flirting with girls, it's okay"  
  
Lily snapped out of it, "what? What do you mean it's okay?  
  
"Well you do like him, don't ya?"  
  
Lily blushed, "How did you know?"  
  
"Everyone does, it's his *natural talent*, so he says"  
  
"You won't tell him will you?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Course not. What do you think I am?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"Best friends?"  
  
"Best friends."  
  
  
  
Please Review!  
  
luv, singer 


	3. Hogwarts

Life of Lily  
  
Disclaimer: the wonderful J. K. Rowling owns everything except a couple characters and the plot.  
  
Note: I decided to use Professor Dumbledore as the headmaster even though during Lily and James he might not have been. Same with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The train came to a stop. Lily sighed for the last couple minutes, she had been feeling pretty depressed. "Don't worry about James. I think he's trying to make a record for the most girlfriends. He never takes them seriously. No girl has lasted more than a week. I tried to tell him that it's wrong but he just tells me to mind my own biz. I mean that's not fair cause EVERY time he breaks up with some one they ALL go crying TO me. I have to listen to them sob and all that," Bella sighed, "personally it's the girls fault too. I warned all of them that he's an insincere flirt and not to go out with him. But do they listen? NO!" Bella looked at Lily whose eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry about that Lil' He's just not worth your time," she said lightly. When the train stopped, James and Sirius still hadn't returned  
  
"Well let's go. We're here." When they stepped out of the compartment they saw a huge semi giant standing there, "Firs' years this way! Four ta a boat." Lily scanned the boats suddenly someone shouted, "Lil' Bella! Over here!" Bella tugged at Lily and pulled her over to James's boat. Already seated there were Sirius and another really cute boy. "But it's four to a boat," Lily thought out loud again. James replied, "Don't worry about it. Lily shrugged and let James help her on to boat. The boy that Lily had never seen before helped Bella.  
  
James turned toward the boy, "This here is Lily Evans, and that's Anastasia Maiza," quickly he added, "Call her Bella though, It's her middle name," as Bella glared at him. The boy grinned a mischevious smile, "Joseph Riker, call me Joey." Lily grinned as she saw Bella blush and look off into space with a dreamy look in her eyes when Joey smiled at her.  
  
"Right now down to business," James addressed Bella and Sirius, "if we want to break the detention records we need to start right now. Sirius, what's the record for a school year?"  
  
"2940"  
  
"You guys," said Bella, "I forgot ta tell ya that mum is only allowing to have 50 detentions in a semester so don't count too much on me. She says if I get 51 she's gonna get me." Bella shivered.  
  
"50 is a lot of pranks"  
  
"Not when you are the Queen of Pranks"  
  
"Right so what's going to be prank one?" James snapped impatiently  
  
"I say that we should play it on Lucius Malfoy"  
  
Bella grinned and pulled out a small glass vile that had glittery powder in it. "Do you know what this is boys?"  
  
James and Sirius gaped, "How did you get it?" "It was sold out when I got there!" "Must of cost tons"  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked squinting at the tiny container  
  
Joey grinned, "It's extra strong sneezing powder sneezing powder. It's remarkably strong"  
  
"So who's going to do it?"  
  
"I am and Lily is coming with me," volunteered Bella.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Course, it will be your first prank ever"  
  
"So then it's settled. Lily and Bella you have the invisibility cloak right?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Bella grinned, "one down 49 detentions to go"  
  
The boat gently crunched against the shore. They followed the giant who referred to himself as Hagrid, up to the castle and entered. A lady, introduced as Professor McGonagall, with a strict profile welcomed them in and explained the process of sorting. They would put on the Sorting Hat and it would declare them Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall.  
  
The Hat sang a song and then waited for the students to be called up.  
  
"Abbott Laurie" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Augustine Fiona" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Black Sirius" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Chang Helen" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Costello Adriana" "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily cheered loudly.  
  
Lily began biting her nails and shaking. She was almost up  
  
"Emmette Mike" "RAVENCLAW!" then at last…  
  
"Evans Lily"  
  
Hmmmm… Undoubtly smart. Destined to greatness. Where would you like to be?  
  
Gryffindor Please.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sighing Lily clambered up to the table and plopped into a seat across from Sirius. From her chair she could see a lot more and presently forgot to listen to the Sorting. After a while Sirius kicked her under the table, "Bella's most up" he hissed.  
  
"Lupin Remus" "GRYFFINDOR!" "That's the boy that helped me on to the platform"  
  
"Mae Narcissus" "SLYTHERIN!" Lily frowned. All the Slytherins looked really nasty  
  
"Maiza Anastasia" …"Lily held her breath, almost immediately"…  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" "Yay!!!!!" shouted Siruis and Lily simultaneously  
  
"Notley Sara" "HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Parkinson Paige" "SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Pettrigrew Peter" "Gryffindor?!"  
  
then…  
  
"Potter James" "GRYFFINDOR" Lily shrieked while Sirius yelled over the hubbub,  
  
"That's my Jimmy boy!"  
  
James grinned at them and whispered, "you two girls better get moving if you want to put the sneezing powder into Malfoy's cup. Bella grinned. And suddenly said out loud, "Opps! Lily, I'll go pick that up." She bent under the table and grabbed Lily's hand. They huddled together and Bella threw the cloak over. And they quietly slipped from under the table and carefully tiptoed toward the Slytherin table.  
  
Dimmly from under the cloak she could hear the professor call out names.  
  
"Riker Joseph" "GRYFFINDOR!" Bella did a little jig under the cloak.  
  
"Snape Severus" "SLYTHERIN"  
  
By the time the teacher shouted for "Wood Topanga" Bella and Lily were almost at the Slytherin table. Lily was trembling and her fingers felt strangely cold. Obviously Bella had done this countless times because if Lily hadn't poked her in the stomach, Bella might have just skipped over to the Slytherin table revealing their feet.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Dumbledore had already given the speech and Malfoy and his cronies were gobbling up the food. Lily felt really sick. "Here's what ya do now," Bella explained from under the cloak "you put the powder in his goblet and I'm adding an additional charm" As they approached Malfoy, Bella handed the vial to Lily. Lily inched forward under the cloak and dropped a pinch of sneezing powder into his drink. From behind her, Lily heard Bella whisper, "Sonorus!"  
  
With this done they nearly raced back with Lily jabbing Bella in the ribs to stop her from laughing. They finally reached the Gryffindor table and bent down and got under the table. Storm took off the cloak and stood up. "Ah hah! Here it is" and sat down. James gave them a grin, "You, did it" "Course we did, what da you think I am?" Settling down, Lily helped herself to the Mashed potatoes.  
  
As she poured the think gravy over they suddenly heard a loud sneeze. REALLY loud,  
  
AHCHOOOO!!!!! James grinned, "Bella, you little devil, you put one of those charms that makes everything wicked loud." "yup" …AHCHOOOO!!!!!!!…..  
  
From the Gryffindor table they could see Malfoy sitting in his chair. His chair kept rocketing backwards every time he sneezed from the impact of the sneeze. Lily cracked up. It's not everyday you can see a boy zooming everywhere backwards. Finally one of the professors realized. Professor Dumbledore stood up and, shouted, "Finite Incantatem!" Bella sighed, obviously disappointed that Malfoy was no longer rocketing around in his chair  
  
After the plates were magically cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood up,  
  
"Ahem, It seems like we got a fresh batch of pranksters this year  
  
(he glanced over at the Gryffindor table where James and Bella were sitting)  
  
Just a couple announcements to make,  
  
This year a Whomping Willow was planted.  
  
If you like yourself in one piece, I suggest you to stay away from it  
  
Also the Forbidden Forest, is well, forbidden. Well that's it. off to bed!"  
  
A Boy with a silver badge on it led them to a portrait with a fat lady on it. Surprisingly she looked at them and asked, "password?" "Fizzing whizzbees"  
  
The students all clambered in to a room, introduced as the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Lily and Bella reached their room to find three other girls in it. Bella groaned audibly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michelle Feeney asked  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," Bella replied innocently. Under her breath Lily heard her mutter, "nothing except you."  
  
Chandler grinned, "Hey we met you guys on the train!"  
  
"NO kidding" Bella muttered under her breath.  
  
"What that?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Meet Adrianna Costello"  
  
Lily smiled at the girl sitting on a huge puffy couch in the corner  
  
"Hey Fia" Fia smiled  
  
"Er actually that's Adriana," Michelle said looking confused.  
  
"We know"  
  
Lily and Bella sat down on the ground by the couch and Michelle and Chandler followed.  
  
"Isn't that James Potter hot?" asked Michelle dreamily.  
  
Bella glanced at Lily nervously, "He's okay, I guess"  
  
Lily glared at Chandler and rolled her eyes. Bella was struggling to keep herself from laughing, "Better go t-  
  
Chandler cut her off, "I think Joseph Riker is cute. Don't you think?  
  
Bella looked at her with her mouth hanging open slightly. After a while she shut it and stood up, "I'm going to bed."  
  
  
  
Thank u to all people r/r my story  
  
~singer 


	4. Pranks

Life of Lily  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything except for a couple characters and the plot. The rest goes to  
  
J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Lily woke up early. And was amazed to see that Bella was humming a random tune and brushing her hair back. Fia suddenly appeared out of the shower. She grinned when she saw Lily, "Morning!" After Lily got up, changed and brushed her hair, they were about to head for the common room when Bella whispered, "Michelle and Chandler." Fia shrugged and pulled back their curtains. Wake up sleepyheads. It's the first day of school!"  
  
"Aww shutup Adrianna"  
  
Adrianna frowned and shrugged but Bella grinned. She put her finger to lip and motioned them over to the bed curtains. Suddenly she yanked back the curtains of Michelle Feeney's bed and shouted, "Aquaferatus!" and a spout of water shot out drenching Michelle with freezing cold water. Bella grabbed them and whispered, "Run!" From behind them they could hear Michelle screaming, "Maiza, I'm going to get you!"  
  
Finally they stopped and looked around there were four different ways to go. Lily glanced nervously at Bella, "do you know where we are?" Bella thought for a second and took out her wand. She placed it on her palm and muttered something under her breath. Her wand spun around a couple times and finally pointed down one of the corridors. She grinned at Lily's shocked expression, "It's a four point spell."  
  
Within a couple minutes they arrived at the Great Hall. Soon from the corner of her eyes she saw James, Sirius, Joey and two other boys arrive. They were talking excitedly. When they sat down James introduced the two other boys as Remus and Peter. James grinned at them and announced to the girls, "Sirius, Remus, Peter and me are now officially called the Marauders. And WE are the number one pranksters and we are going to break the record"  
  
(Joey is friends with them but not really in their group)  
  
Bella frowned, "What about us" she asked pointing to Lily and Fia. James smirked, "We decided to make this a guys only group." Bella cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow, "oh really?"  
  
"yup"  
  
So no girls are allowed meaning I'm not in this neither is Lily or Fia?"  
  
"yup"  
  
"absolutely no girls?"  
  
"yup"  
  
"You are a filthy sexist jerk"  
  
"Yup. I mean, WHAT!??" James stuttered and looked dignified but Bella looked calm and serene.  
  
"I am not"  
  
"You are too"  
  
" am not"  
  
"are too"  
  
"am not"  
  
"are too"  
  
"am not" Bella looked at Lily and Fia she pulled them together. James watched them uneasily. She had been mad at him before, and it wasn't fun. Finally Bella stood up and announced, "We have a better group than yours, Damsels of Distress. First of all you guys can break the record but we girls well break your record. Second of all, you aren't number, we are. So there" She sat back down. James looked angrily at her, "Oh yeah? How are you going to break the detention record with only 200 a year? We are SO better than you." Bella stood up and glared at him, by now the entire Hall was listening to them, "James Harold Potter we can kick your guy's butt."  
  
James stood up quickly causing his chair to shoot backwards, "Oh yeah? Prove it!"  
  
Bella had a look in her eye that Lily had never seen before, "Who ever plays the most pranks this week is the best. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
They both sat down, but since James's chair had shoot away when he stood up, he fell to the floor. When he reemerged glared at her and dragged his chair back. Before Lily could open her mouth, a shower of owls came raining down carrying letters for students. Lily sighed because she didn't have an owl but Bella had said that she could borrow her's. Fia grabbed Bella's goblet away before it could be knocked down by an owl dropping a package for her. Bella's whole face lit up and she grinned evilly at it. All the boys looked at it curiously. But instead of opening it, Bella pushed it aside and returned to her breakfast while their schedules were passed out. James looked impatiently at Bella and half shouted, "Well are you going to open it?" Bella only smiled and replied calmly, "I know what it is. And plus what business of yours is it?" James haltered for a moment and then spat back, "Well it might be important for both of us." Bella grinned smugly, "are you sure you want to know what it is?" Before James could reply Sirius cutted in, "Yes Open it!!!"  
  
"If you say so" and opened the packed revealing a thick forest green book with the words, Pranksters Anonymous embossed in gold. All the boys looked speechlessly at the book but, Lily looked at it wondering what was so interesting about it. But instantly Joey explained, "Wow Bella how did you get it? When it was first released my sister tried to get it but they only had one in stock and she never got it. She says there is only a couple copies on the planet!"  
  
Bella blushed, she was about to reply but Michelle came storming in, closely followed by Chandler, wearing dry clothes but her hair was wet. She was shaking with fury. "you you" she stuttered pointing at Bella. But Bella was over come with laughter. She clutched her stomach and tried to stifle the giggles but it was no use. But then Michelle saw James and she fluttered her eyelashes and said to him in what she thought was a seductive voice, "Hey James." James grinned back and since there were no more seats he offered his lap which Michelle practically pounced on. Under her breath Bella muttered, "what's she doing in Gryffi-  
  
But she stopped when she heard Chandler ask Joey, "Can I sit on your lap?" Lily thought to herself, "What kind of slut invites herself onto a boy?" Joey looked uneasily at Bella but Bella looked away determinedly. He caught Lily's eye and he gave a slightly crazy desperation sort of look at her. "Well, Bella, Fia, and I were going to leave so you can sit in MY seat." As they left, Lily saw Joey mouth Thanks to her, she nodded and left.  
  
Classes were interesting and harder than she expected. And to her amazement, Lily wasn't that far behind other students. Not only that but she was also the best at Charms. Bella easily out passed them in Defense Against Dark Arts. Fia and James were the best at Transfiguration etc… History of magic was easily the boringest on the first day of class she listened to him drone on a about Perfects who were people with special power. They had a special wand that could read their mind, so they excelled in DADA and so on and so on. And that there was only one remaining Perfect on the earth.  
  
Along the week Fia, Lily and Bella thought of pranks to play on people. An exploding snap found it's way into one of Snape's boxers. Lucuis Malfoy was found performing a weird jig on top of the Slytherin table wearing a hula costume. Sirius found a Dung Bomb in book bag. The entire Slytherin house had laughing powder in their goblets. James's soup had exploded. Peter had his hair turned different colors every day. Michelle was partially transfigured into a firefly so that she glowed. Every time Chandler flirted with a guy she was charmed to scream so loudly that the boys left.  
  
At the end of the week the Damsels of Distress had won, 59-31. James had been rather grumpy about it since they had lost and wouldn't talk to Bella. From across the table they kept giving each other the evil eye until Lily felt that they get up and hex each other. Sirius seemed to sense her uneasiness, "Don't sweat it. They are always weird. One second they'll be fighting like hell and the next second, they'll be best friends." He shrugged, "You'll get use to it soon."  
  
  
  
A/n I borrowed the title Damsels of Distress, from somewhere. I can't remember. If it was your idea, I'm sorry I didn't ask (since I don't who). If it's your idea just tell me and I'll just remember to announce it  
  
luv  
  
singer 


	5. Announcement

Life of Lily  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lily couldn't believe how much time had passed since she first came. She had survived her first time on a broomstick, thanks to James. James, Sirius and Bella were equally good at flying. Lily had fallen off her broom, and much to her embarrassment, James caught her.  
  
The Group of Marauders and Damsels became famous for their pranks. Everyone knew them.  
  
James was the most popular of the Marauders with a constant fan club drifting after him. The disgusting part of it, thought Lily, was that he flirted back with them. Girls practically swooned when he gave his trademark grin. Bella was definitely the most popular girl in the school. Of course she had her own fan club but unlike James, she ignored them. She always cocked her head to one side and look at people in a questioning way that made her look really adorable  
  
The whole school thought that James and Bella would be perfect for each other since they even looked a like. Storm confined to Lily that she didn't want the school to know that she was related to James since she thought he was such a flirt. Then again, don't opposites attract?  
  
James was the equivalent of Bella and Lily to Sirius. Sirius was just as well known as James. He had his reputation as a lady-killer. Lily was recognized for her rich auburn hair and sparkling innocent green eyes. Fia and Remus were more of the quiet type but top pranksters. They both had a look of innocence that made them look like angels.  
  
"Ahem, could I have your attention please. As you all know, next week is Halloween. Our school will be holding a Halloween dance. Partners will not be needed but of course you may have one if you want. Though I suggest against it. Also you may wear whatever you want so long as it's appropriate," he looked sternly over at the Gryffindor table where Michelle and Chandler were sitting." Dumbledore sat down  
  
Lily grinned at Bella, "This is going to be sooo fun." Bella grinned back. "You know what would be cool? If we wore muggle clothes." Fia's eyes lit up," yea ! and we can wear the same outfits!" Bella ginned and whispered to them, "What's the use of betting that Chandler and Michelle will turn up wearing, a miniskirt and a tube top on?"  
  
  
  
The next day they people kept going over and asking the Damsels to go to the dance with them. Bella looked doubtfully, at a boy who had just asked her, "ummm well aren't you in seventh year?" "yea" " Well I'm in first" "Yea so? "Umm well, nevermind." And she left. The boy stared at the spot she was before and then finally yelled after her, "Are you going with me or not?" Bella sighed and yelled back, "You don't have to have dates." And left. Lily and Fia were having an equally hard time as Bella. The whole week they arrived late to class from being stopped by people. But not James.  
  
James, being his usual egotistical self, was in total confusion because no one had asked him to go to the dance. Sirius had already received 29 invitations and Remus 24 still James didn't get a single one. He had expected at least forty or so  
  
By the end of the week James didn't have a single invitation. He sat in the Common Room in front of the fire brooding this when Bella, Fia and Lily came stumbling in. "What's my Jimmy boy thinking about huh?" asked Bella as they sat down by him. Without thinking James replied, "Why hasn't anyone asked me to the dance yet?"  
  
He didn't notice the Damsels exchange secretive glances. "well…" began Fia, "you better ask Lily." James vaguely turned to Lily, "well?" Lily blushed. She still had a crush on James even though he was an egotistical brat like Bella warned her but she kept on liking him just like all the other girls James had dumped. Lily shrugged. Bella grinned and was trying hard to keep her face straight. Fia was biting her lip and trying to repress the giggles that were forming.  
  
"Hey Jamesy boy! Whatch ya thinking about?" asked Sirius as he and Remus sauntered in. "Why haven't I been asked to the dance yet. I mean all of you have at least twenty." He noticed an odd look creep up on to Sirius and Remus's face not unlike the one's on the girls. "What's wrong with the five of you eh?" he asked.  
  
Finally Sirius broke down he laughed clutching his sides. James looked amused as he watched Lily and Storm roll on the ground laughing. Fia was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. Remus was doubled over with laughter and gasping for breath between fits of laughter.  
  
"Okay, what did you guys do," James sighed. Gasping for breath Bella responded from the ground, "Ask Lily." James turned to Lily who was still rolling around on the ground, "What in the world did you do?" Lily, who tried to respond, was in a fit of giggles. Remus was the first to stop laughing responded, "Lily came up with the idea of making a sign on the back of your robes." And then Remus burst out laughing again. "What did you write?" James now looked bright red and steam was nearly coming out of his ears. "It was her idea to write, it goes: All you girls out there, I'm already going to the dance with the sluttiest girl possible so don't ask me or else I'll hex you." By now, steam was really coming out of his ears. He glared down at Lily and Bella who had managed to stop laughing and sit up, "You guys really did write that sign on my back?" Bella looked solemnly back at him, "Yup and I performed a spell so that it flashed different colors. Sirius did the actual writing." With that they all cracked up.  
  
The whole common room was staring at them. James turned on them, "What are you guys staring at?" He glared at the five pranksters and muttered under his breath, "really, you're suppose to be my friends. He stomped upstairs with the sign still flashing.  
  
The Common Room stared at him and them finally returned it's usual chatter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who r/r my story, you know who you are. You guys are awesome!  
  
Luv ya'll  
  
singer 


	6. Dance

Life of Lily  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you guys know the whole routine now, ahem, all of this belongs to J. K. Rowling except for a couple characters and the plot  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lily, Fia and Bella were sitting around the fire in the Common Room deciding what they wanted to wear. "How about this, black jeans, tank top color of your choice, and flip-flops?" asked Bella. Fia thought about it for a second, "Sounds good to me. How bout' you Lil ?" Lily nodded in agreement but voiced a question that had been nagging her for a while, "how are we going to get all this cause there aren't any muggle stores around. Bella grinned and pointed to Fia. Fia stood up explained, "I'll transfigure some for you I guess. You guys need to decide what color you want." Within 10 minutes the Damsels all had their outfits made out.  
  
James strutted in later with a grin plastered all over his face. Sirius, who was working on his Potions assignment looked up and curiously asked him, "What's up Jamesy boy?" "Oh nothing much actually, just a good day." Bella raised an eyebrow and did her famous questioning look, "What's so particularly good about today?" "Oh just this seventh year girl said I was really cute and that she said that she was going to dance with me." Lily eyes narrowed and she glared at him she was about to open her mouth but Fia cut her off, "Who?" A blissful look passed over his face, "you know, Melanie Saffer." Now it was now Bella's turn to narrow her eyes. In a dangerously soft voice she asked, "You are glad that that hooker wants to dance with you?" James replied grinning, "she has a great body." Bella slammed her book shut, "That's it Mr. I-have-an-ego-the-size-of-the- universe let me tell you something, ever thought that what you are doing is sick? Judging people by their body? You know what? That slut would sleep with anyone for a galleon," and with that she stomped upstairs.  
  
James stared after her, and shook his head. He turned and sauntered off to his dorm room. Lily couldn't help grin at the sign still flashing on his robes.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily grinned as she clambered out of bed. Today was the dance and they would have shorter classes. She watched Fia sweep her hair up into a messy bun. Together the Damsels tripped down the stairs into the Great Hall. The Marauders and Joey were already sitting there. They sat down and Bella snatched a slice of toast and buttered it. To Lily's amazement James and Bella were acting like nothing happened the night before. Sirius grinned at her amazement, "See what I mean? Bella is never mad long. Comes and goes."  
  
No one was really paying attention in class today. Everyone's mind was on the dance later that evening. The afternoon dragged by slowly. Lily could feel a palpable cloud of apprehension as the final class was dismissed. The Marauders and Damsels plus Joey all strolled into the Common Room discussing what they were going to do until the dance. The boys decided that they were going to think up tricks and then get ready 30 minutes before the dance. "I guess we're going to hang around and get ready for the dance. 2 hours will be enough time," Lily thought out loud. James grinned at her causing Lily to blush, "Bella's not your average girl, it only takes her 10 minutes." Lily stared at Bella in amazement, "HOW?" Bella merely shrugged and went upstairs to get a book. Remus answered her question, "Bella uses magic to do her make up so it takes like 2 seconds." Changing the subject Sirius asked them, "You lot got dates?" Lily shrugged, "We decided to go alone so we can dance with whoever." Before Remus could reply, Bella came hurtling down the stairs.  
  
"Lily, Fia, I got an idea" she gasped. She pulled them away from the Marauders. They had a quick whisper conference. When they came back, they were all wearing identical evil grins. Sirius groaned, "What are they going to do to us?" Lily feigned innocence, "What do you mean us," she asked staring pointedly at James. "Ohhhh…"  
  
15 minutes before the dance, the girls headed up the stairs to get ready. Bella had agreed to magic their make up.  
  
"I'm so excited," exclaimed Fia dreamy eyed. Bella smiled, "Remus?" Fia nodded. Lily gasped, "How come I never noticed?" Fia shrugged, "he doesn't like me." "Who says?" "ahh I don't know." "My point exactly," Lily replied slipping on her flip-flops after Bella magicked her make-up. Fia stood still while Bella muttered under her breath and waved her wand. Lily was wearing a dark green tank top, Bella was wearing a navy blue and Fia light blue. On the back of the tank tops it said, DAMSELS in silver glitter lettering. "Right I'm done with your make up Fia." "Okay now every don't forget what to do k? Lily, you do the lettering, Fia you enlarge it and make it different colors, and I'll make it glow." They nodded and walked down the stairs.  
  
Downstairs, James, Sirius, Joey, and Remus were waiting. Michelle was flirting with James. Chandler was vainly trying to get Joey's attention. Lily shook her head and smiled when she saw what Chandler and Michelle were wearing, "Bella was right," she thought. Chandler was wearing a half-cut orange tube top with a miniature mini skirt to match. Michelle was wearing a scrap of cloth, which was less than a bikini but fortunately had on black bell-bottoms. Bella coughed hiding a snigger and asked Lily, "What are they doing in Gryffindor?"  
  
Lily was standing gaping at James and Michelle flirting. Bella surveyed Lily's astounded look and grabbed hand and said loudly, "Well Lily, we better get going now, I don't think we want to be caught viewing this without parental guidance." This seemed to pull James and Michelle out of their flirting. Joey looked relieved to be away from Chandler. James stood up and said, "Well, lets go" and then left. Fia nudged Lily and nodded. Lily grinned and thought, "Pay-back time!" She waved her wand and on the back of James robes the words appeared, "Don't ask me to dance unless you want to be hurt, badly." Fia waved her wand and the words enlarged covering the entire back of James's robes. The only problem was Bella had been pushed back by Chandler who was following Joey like a sick puppy. Joey was considering asking Bella how to make pushing Chandler down the stairs look like an accident when he realized Bella was clambering on top of the stair- railings and before who could say anything she slid down the banister into the Great Hall.  
  
As Bella passed James on the way down the stairs, she whispered her charm under her breath and the sign on James back shone brightly. At the bottom of the stairs Bella lightly landed on her feet and waited for the rest of them to come down the stairs.  
  
Michelle looked sour by the time the rest reached the bottom because James's fan club was practically rushing toward him.  
  
~*~  
  
The feast was pretty uneventful except, to the Damsels disappointment, James noticed everyone staring at him awkwardly. After a minute he realized the lettering on his back and changed a pair of robes. Bella let out a sigh of disappointment.  
  
The minute they were done, Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand causing the tables to be pushed to the side of the room. The Celestial Sisters (a popular music group in the wizarding world) strutted up stage and struck up a crazy tune. Lily watched people start dancing to the music. Bella was bouncing a little to the music. Fia was humming the tune to herself. Only a couple people were dancing so far. Across the room Lily watched James dance with Helen Chang. Quickly Lily looked away. She felt like hitting something, like James's shin. Bella pulled Lily and Fia over to a bench and sat down. Bella was looking downcast obviously because her prank didn't turn out right. Lily was about to comfort her when a boy asked her to dance. Trying to ignore the sniggers from Fia, Lily accepted and headed out to the dance floor. Bella and Fia were aimlessly walking around chatting quietly to each other. Bella sighed when she saw Joey dancing with Chandler. Seeing this Fia comforted her, "It's okay. I don't think he really likes her. He's just to nice to say no."  
  
Lily came up to them as the song ended. "Hey you guys!" she looked breathless. The Celestials Sisters played a slow song. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Remus look apprehensively toward them. As Bella and Fia strolled past him, Bella stuck her foot out in front of Fia. Fia tripped and landed on top of Remus. "Opps," and then Bella ran away. She was about to reach Lily when a cute 6th year asked her to dance. He was a little too tall for her. Bella had to stand on her toes to dance with him. The song ended and Fia came rushing back, "Bella, you little devil, but I could hug you right now!" Bella shrugged and asked, "well, did he ask you out?" "uh no. but he said he wants her to meet him in the Charms corridor at 8:00." Lily came over, "I saw you two dancing" she grinned gesturing to Fia and then over to Remus. "you guys are perfect for each other."  
  
At 8:00, Fia left , Lily and Bella to go find Remus. A 7th year asked Lily to dance but Bella quickly cut in, "No she wants to rest. Ask Lily later k?" Lily looked strangely at Bella but shrugged. When the guy left, Lily jabbed Bella, "Why can't I dance with him?" Bella tugged Lily on to her feet and whispered, "Remus asked Fia to meet him in the Charms corridor."  
  
Catching on Lily grinned evilly and the two of them raced toward the Charms corridor turning down boys at the same time. By the time they reached the corridor they saw Remus and Fia enter an empty classroom shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Lirevelais," muttered Bella under her breath, so that they could hear what they were saying:  
  
"Hi Remus, you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Uh… yeah!"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Do you want to go out…uh…. eat something?" Bella sighed, "Oh puh- lease"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"uh nevermind"  
  
"Well what were you going to ask me?"  
  
Remus took a deep breath "Dyuwango'twime?" "Oh come on u're almost there!" thought Lily  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do. You. Want. To. Go. Out. With. Me?" "There you go"  
  
"ummm….It's to cold outside" Bella opened her eyes wide.  
  
Without thinking the two of them yanked open the door and collapsed into the room giggling and jabbering to each other: "Really. It's to cold outside" "hungry, are you?" "Dyuwango'wime?" they sat on the ground clutching the stomach. Fia and Remus stood there staring at them like they were mental. Finally they stopped laughing.  
  
Bella stood up and explained to Remus, "Let me interpret. 'It's too cold outside' means, OF COURSE I"LL GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!" she yelled. Then she turned to Fia, "It's not that cold outside is it?" Fia grinned sheepishly but Remus started howling with laughter. Finally when they all calmed down they returned to the Great Hall.  
  
James and Sirius immediately intercepted them and quickly took up to interrogating them: "Where have ya all been?" "We've been searching for you guys." "Why are your guys's eyes wet? Who died?" "Remus I'm I seeing things or are you holding Fia's hand???"  
  
Remus smiled at them, Fia's and I, are officially going out with each other.  
  
"Way to go Remus!" I knew you could do it Remmie" "Remmie?" "How did you do it?"  
  
"It's to cold outside" grinned Bella. "Huh?" Sirius asked cluelessly  
  
"Long story"  
  
The four of them burst out laughing  
  
"What did we miss?" Sirius frowned to James  
  
"I don't kn-  
  
Melanie Saffer had arrived wearing less than Michelle and asked James to dance. James eagerly agreed and waltzed off with his arm around Melanie.  
  
"Humph," Fia pouted since she was about to tell him why they were laughing.  
  
Remus shrugged and asked her to dance.  
  
"Hey Bella! Hey Lil!" Joey came over. "Is it just me or are Remus and Fia going out?"  
  
"YUP"  
  
They paused as the Celestial Sisters announced the slow song that they were playing. Bella tapped her foot idlely and frowned as she saw Chandler sailing over.  
  
"There you are Joey darling. I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Joey frowned at her, "oh, hi" he responded dismissively  
  
"Well Joe aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Chandler asked pulling a sad puppy dogface  
  
He looked resolutely back at her, "NO, why should I?"  
  
Chandler narrowed her eyes and left.  
  
"Go Joey! You showed her" Lily cheered  
  
Joe smiled at her, "Thanks" Shyly he turned to Bella and asked her, " Do you want to dance with me?" Bella looked slightly stunned, "of course"  
  
They left  
  
Griningly Lily watched them dance off.  
  
"Hey, Dance with me"  
  
Lily jumped up and turned to face Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"NO thanks" Lily replied coldly  
  
"no one says no to Lucius Malfoy" he glared at her arrogantly  
  
"Well, guess what? I just did" She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Get your hand off my arm well you?" Lily hissed  
  
"What's going on here?" James had came back  
  
Malfoy feigned innocence and responded, "I'm talking to my new girl friend. Got a problem with it?"  
  
James cocked his head to one side, which made him look remarkably like Bella.  
  
"Get your hands off Lily you Malfoy. Anybody with grades like hers would know well enough not to go out with you!" he yelled and tried to yank Lily away. But Malfoy had a grip like stone.  
  
Bella arrived with Joey after the slow song ended. James looked at her like he was telling her what happened with out talking. She nodded.  
  
Bella fluttered her eyelashes sweetly at Malfoy and calmly said, "Malfoy, I'm giving you 5 seconds to remove your filthy hands off of Lily or else…" She closed her eyes and rallied off  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"3"  
  
"4"  
  
"5!"  
  
Bella snapped open her eyes and serenely gazed at Malfoy's hand still on Lily's arm and merely waved her wand. Instantly there was a Malfoy was gone in a loud bang followed immediately by a whistling sound. Lily gasped and pointed to the ceiling. There seemed to be fireworks in the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone "ohhhed" and "ahhhhed" at the sight when the last one exploded Malfoy reappeared in front of them.  
  
He looked like he was tossed into a fire. His hair was scorched and he was totally covered in soot.  
  
Whimpering, he immediately ran away leaving people gaping at him.  
  
"What did you do Bbella?"  
  
Bella pocketed her wand and replied, "Oh I just transfigured him into a firework. Pity, I thought when the fireworks were done he would be a pile of ashes."  
  
They gaped at her and immediately started howling with laughter.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Fia sighed happily. Bella gazed over at her from her trunk. "thinking about Remus again?" she nodded sleepily. "I can't believe I'm going out with him" Lily smiled at her, "Some girls have all the luck." Bella stared at her, "well you danced with James on the last dance. You should of seen how many girls were shooting daggers at you"  
  
Lily absentmindedly chuckled, "well you danced with Joey like ten times."  
  
Fia added, "Yea, Chandler's looks could of killed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks ya'll for r/r ing my story. If, you have any suggestions, just tell me. PLEASE r/r  
  
If y'all don't review, I won't write anymore if you don't like  
  
Thank you so much  
  
~singer 


	7. Christmas

Life of Lily  
  
Disclaimer: You guys all know that this obviously belongs to J. K. except for the plot and a couple characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahem all people who want to remain at Hogwarts during the Christmas vacation, you need to sign up.  
  
Well board the Hogwarts Express on December 20."  
  
Immediately chatter exploded around them. Lily felt a jab to the right of her. It was Sirius, "Are you staying at Hogwarts?" Lily's respond was immediate, "nope."  
  
Bella sighed, "I have to stay at Hogwarts. I don't want to go home and be yelled at."  
  
Fia raised an eyebrow, "Yelled at? Why would be yelled at.  
  
Bella ducked her head slightly and whispered, "I've already gotten 394 detentions"  
  
Remus pointed to James and Sirius, " We're staying here too. At this rate, we'll be the only people here."  
  
Bella's eyes went as big as saucers, "I have to be stuck here with only the Marauders?" she asked motioning toward Remus, James and Sirius.  
  
Peter who was sitting a couple chairs down from her glared at her trying to look dignified, "Excuse me, I'm a Marauder too."  
  
Waving her hand dismissively, Bella said, "you're excused."  
  
Peter glared at her and turned to speak to Sirius about some heroic thing that he supposedly did.  
  
*  
  
Lily sipped on a mug of hot chocolate leaned back into a puffy armchair reading Quiditch Through the Ages. She looked up to see Bella pleading to Fia.  
  
"Fia PUH LEASE stay here with. Are you going to leave me to stay with those, those, jerks?" James and Sirius glared darkly at her. "Pleeeeeeease? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Fia looked helplessly at Lily. "Bella I can't becau-  
  
"You have got to. How am I going to be sane?"  
  
"You survived living with them for six years, you can live with them for a couple more weeks"  
  
Bella looked aghasted at her, "I wasn't sane then either. Please you have got to stay with me."  
  
Fia glanced helplessly around the room. She threw her hands up with helplessness. "Someone help me PLEASE!" she wailed.  
  
Joey entered the common room to see Bella begging Fia to stay. Shyly he said to Bella, "I'll stay at Hogwarts if that's good enough for you."  
  
"God bless you" Bella shouted she hugged a rather pleased Joey.  
  
"You're off the hook Fia"  
  
*  
  
"Jeez, Bella I'm only leaving for a week and a half you don't need to cram my suitcase," yelled an exasperated Fia. Bella looked innocently at her, "I'm only helping you pack." She turned on Lily, "Righty, have you got your hairbrush? Shampoo? Toothbrush?" Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes, mother"  
  
James grabbed their suitcases and hauled it down the stairs.  
  
"Bye Fia, Bye Lily. Write me!"  
  
*  
  
"Lily honey! Over here" Lily turned to find her parents and her slightly ruffled looking sister. "Hello mum, dad! Hi Petunia!" Her parents led her toward the car. Petunia looked disgustedly at Lily, "Mum, What I'm I going to tell Vernon when he comes over for Christmas."  
  
Lily gaped at Petunia. "w-who is V-ver-non?" she sputtered. Petunia looked haughtily back at Lily, " My boyfriend" Lily gasped, "Vernon? Isn't that Vernon Dursley? The bulky guy with a couple chins and no neck that lives down on Summer St.?"  
  
"Lily," her mom glared at her warningly.  
  
"All right" then she muttered under her breath, "what a jolly Christmas. Petunia and Vernon. Oh joy!"  
  
Lily entered her house. Her mum and dad had really over done themselves this year. Christmas lights were hanging from every window. A huge Christmas tree was displayed in the corner of the living room cluttered with ornaments. Lily looked amusedly to see that her room had Christmas lights too.  
  
Lily's eyes snapped open, "Christmas" she whispered under her breath. Realizing that it really was Christmas she leaped onto her bed, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" From down the hall lily heard Petunia yell at her, "Shut the caterwauling will you? It's 5 in the morning!"  
  
Lily looked at the pile of gifts that were crammed on the end of her bed. To her surprise a pure white baby owl was sitting on top of the mountain of presents. It had a Christmas ribbon tied on the top of its head. She picked up the owl and untied a small package and letter from its leg. The instant Lily removed the package, the small owl dove into her pillow making itself at home. The package and letter was from Bella:  
  
Hey Lil!  
  
Guess what? I'm still sane! The owl is for you. Name it whatever you want. By the way it's gal owl, kay? I'm guessing that you haven't opened the present so I won't give it away.  
  
We went ice skating or something like that on the lake yesterday. Joey's a muggle and he taught us how to ice skwert. Ice sketing is a muggle sport right? Well anyhow, it's fun. Joey is good. He plays something called hockey. Have you ever heard of that? Why do muggles have so many sports? It confuses me. Anyhow yesterday was hilarious. James couldn't get the hang of ice skitting and he fell down. And man he fell hard! He fell right through the ice! It's too bad that the giant squid tossed him back out. I think James should have been left there to be rescued by a group of simpering Hufflepuffs. Don't you? Anyhow  
  
MERRY CHRISMAS!!  
  
Luv  
  
Bella  
  
Lily smiled she could imaging the giant squid flinging James out. She turned to the package and it turned out to be a delicate bracelet that had a pendant hanging on it with the word "bud" on it. A note fluttered out.  
  
"Hey Lil! (Again) I've got a bracelet that says Best and I gave Fia one that says Forever, So it's Best Buds forever. Bye!"  
  
James gave Lily a box of chocolate frogs that looked slightly suspicious so Lily put that aside. Lily opened the card from Sirius and was splashed by a wave of water. Sputtering Lily read the card:  
  
Hey Lily!  
  
MERRY WET CHRISTMAS. Haha Gotch ya! See ya in a couple days!  
  
Lily opened the package to find a bag of Bertie Bott every flavor jelly beans.  
  
Remus sent her a book of advanced charms. Peter gave her a tissue. (they aren't really good friends) Fia bought her a silk scarf to match Lily's cloak.  
  
"Lily get your little ass down here now! It's breakfast!"  
  
Lily groaned and reluctantly clambered down the stairs. "Merry Christmas Mum and Dad! Merry Christmas to you too Petty" Petunia turned bright red and snorted (like a horse), "Petty? Where did you get that? You better not call me that when Vernon comes."  
  
"Now now girls, it's Christmas. Be happy. When is Vernon coming, dear?" asked their mum  
  
Petunia smirked at Lily, "In t-," she gasped, "I better get ready, he's coming in two hours!"  
  
Lily looked dumbstruck as her sister rushed out of the room to **get ready*  
  
Two hours later, Petunia daintily ran down the stairs. Lily tried to stop herself from laughing. Petunia's face was caked with make-up. She had a revolting bright red lipstick on and blush on. She was wearing a bright green tube top and tight red pants. "If she goes out like, someone would probably give her money if she wasn't so revolting." Lily thought darkly.  
  
Petunia smoothed down her hair when she heard the door bell ring, "How do I look mum?" their mum frowned at her. "Isn't that a little to revealing Petunia dear?"  
  
Petunia merely opened the door. " Merry Christmas Vernon honey" she gushed. Vernon grunted in reply, "Merry Christmas"  
  
Petunia led him in and the two of them occupied each other watching t.v. Lily rolled her eyes and went to her room to write a letter to Fia.  
  
"Dinner's Ready!"  
  
Lily sent out Fia's letter with Skipper, her new owl and slid down the stair rails. "Here mum!" Lily's mother turned and frowned, "Petunia and Vernon didn't seem to hear, go get them will you, dear?" Lily shrugged and went into the living room. Petunia and Vernon were sitting in the living room having a very good time and practically ignoring the blasting t.v. "DINNER!" Lily yelled and ran off.  
  
Later at the dinner table, Petunia finally arrived looking very red and her make up was smeared. Lily tried to stifle a giggle. Vernon sat himself down by Petunia. When he sat down the chandelier swung a little. Halfway through the dinner, Skipper flew in dropping a letter on Lily's plate and sailed off toward the stairs. Petunia screamed and Vernon had turned white. "w- what was-s th-hat?" he stammered. Lily rolled her eyes, "It's an owl. Surely you've heard of an owl before?" Petunia screeched at Lily, "what is it doing in our house?" Lily hid the letter under her plate, "uh it was um passing by! How am I supposed to know? Mum can I be excused? I'm full." Before she answered, Lily zoomed up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
"Lily, dear, have you packed your shampoo? How about your toothbrush?" Lily sighed, "YES mum! Really, you're starting to sound like Storm!"  
  
Lily's mum frowned, "Storm? Who's that, dear?"  
  
Lily looked at her mum in disbelief, "A friend from Hogwarts."  
  
"All right honey. We'll be leaving at 10:00 tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Right"  
  
Lily started cramming her stuff into a suitcase after she heard her mum close the door.  
  
The next morning Lily gasped when she looked at her clock. It was 9:45. "Mother! Why didn't you call me!" Lily screeched jumping out of bed. Lily pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tee. She yanked her hair up and raced down the stairs dragging her suitcase behind her.  
  
"Oh there you are sweetie! I was about to tell you it's time to go."  
  
Lily snatched a slice of toast and raced outside to where her parents were waiting.  
  
"Hurry! Drive faster! I have to get there before 11! Quick! Can you drive faster dad?"  
  
At 10:45 Lily jumped out of the car. "Bye mum! Bye dad" Lily shouted as she ran toward the barrier. "Bye Petty," she yelled as an after thought.  
  
Lily went through the compartments looking for Fia. Fia wasn't there so Lily settled down in an empty compartment. The train started moving when the door opened. Snape entered the compartment.  
  
"Why, it's Evans. Maybe I should tell Malfoy." As if on cue, Malfoy entered the compartment with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Evans, so there's no one to help you eh?"  
  
Lily looked nervously at him and slid her hand in to her pocket where her wand was. Bravely she glared at Malfoy, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy's smirk grew wider, "You know what I want honey."  
  
"Actually I don't know and I don't want to know. Why don't you get out of here?"  
  
Snape looked menacingly at Lily and made a step toward Lily. Malfoy motioned him back.  
  
"Let's not get violent."  
  
"I agree"  
  
Malfoy and Snape swiveled around.  
  
"Hey Lily!" It was Fia. She snapped her attention back to Malfoy. "You better get out of this compartment quick Malfoy," she glared at him menacingly "I've been taking lessons from Bella"  
  
At these words Malfoy rushed out of the compartment beckoning Snape to come with him.  
  
"Fia! Thank god you're here!" I was looking for you!  
  
"Looking for me? I was looking for you!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Fia! Lily! Over here" Lily turned around to see Bella waving crazily at them. James, Remus, Sirius, and Joey were with them.  
  
"Hey y'all!" Fia answered cheerfully.  
  
"Excuse me would you lot please move out of the way" came a haughty voice. It was Malfoy and his gang. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Too fat to fit through that 5 feet space?"  
  
Malfoy sneered at them. Beside him Avery and Nott, two other evil Slytherins, cracked their knuckles and looked menacingly at him.  
  
"Ohh look it's Malfoy," Bella smiled sweetly at him. "Nice to meet you too, um Avery, Nott"  
  
Malfoy paled a little.  
  
James frowned at Malfoy, "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing at all." Malfoy turned and left  
  
Lily grinned evilly at his retreating back, "I say, why don't we dye his hair purple and put a sign on his back."  
  
Bella looked at her approvingly, "That's my girl, Lily"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed my story.  
  
Don't worry I'll keep wrting. But the more reviews I get the faster I'll put out the nexxt chapter. Kay?  
  
Luv y'all,  
  
singer 


	8. Summer

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, etc. etc. they belong to wonderful J. K. Rowling. I only own a couple characters and the plot  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
The Damsels and the Marauders plus Joey made their way down to the end of year feast in the great hall. The Great hall was covered in Ravenclaw colors.  
  
Sirius sighed, "We would've won the cup if the Quiditch team won too."  
  
"Well next year, we'll be on the team so it's guaranteed that we win the Quiditch cup." James grinned dreamily obviously thinking about flying again.  
  
Remus poked the two of them, "We've got bigger things to, remember," he asked pointedly  
  
That seemed to snap James out of it. "Ohh…yeah"  
  
Sirius who was sitting next to James suddenly disappeared. James glowered at the Damsels, "Haha we get the last prank at school!"  
  
Amazingly Bella stayed calm. She looked amiably at him and her smile revealed that she knew a little more than he did. James frowned at her, "What?" "Oh nothing"  
  
Ten minutes in the feast Malfoy and Snape were standing on top of the Slytherin table doing some kind of bizarre dance. The whole hall was staring at them in amazement and the students were laughing  
  
Fia and Bella remained undisturbed however, "Boys, you need to try harder next time, we already did that prank"  
  
Sirius appeared sour faced in front of them, "yeah right"  
  
"Ahem, Last minute announcement. We have a new school record." Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindor table trying to keep his face straight. "I award, Bella, Lily, and Fia, otherwise known as the Damsels of Distress having the highest amount of detentions, 3093, the school has seen. Damsels, please come up"  
  
Grinning, Bella led Lily and Fia up to Professor Dumbledore. He handed each a certificate and motioned them to sit back down.  
  
James looked to kill and Sirius's mouth was hanging open in aghastment. Remus however voiced their thoughts, "we were just one detention behind them!"  
  
Bella fell out of her chair from laughing at the Marauders. Peter sniffed disdainfully at her and was about to open his mouth when Fia swatted him across the head, "aww shut up you big fat loser!"  
  
The Marauders wouldn't speak to the Damsels even though they all sat in the same compartment. Storm kept cracking up every time she looked at James. Fia took out a pack of exploding snap. By the 8th game Remus was looking uneasily at everyone. Lily looked at him curiously. She smirked when she realized what was bothering him, "I think the two lovebirds would like a little time to them selves" Remus looked thankfully at her.  
  
Bella who was overcome by a fit of giggles had to be dragged out by Lily and Joey. When they entered another compartment Chandler and Michelle were already sitting in there. Bella made an attempt to go back into the compartment with Remus and Fia. Lily pulled her back. Bella made a face and sat down on a seat farthest from them. Chandler and Michelle appeared to be comparing nail polish colors. The group probably would have made it back to their original compartments when Remus and Fia were done if it hadn't been for James. Unfortunately he had to say hi to them Bella pretended to retch when Michelle smiled flirtuosly at him.  
  
When they were allowed to return, James stayed back. Bella rolled her eyes, but she saw Fia and practically ran to her, "Well? What happened, I need all the details girl!" Fia smiled amusedly at her eager face, "nothing he gave me just gave me a rose as a good-bye present."  
  
"aww… how sweet"  
  
James came with a huge grin plastered over his face. "new girl friend Jimmy boy?" Bella asked exasperated. "Uhuh, Michelle"  
  
Bella slumped in her seat, "Someone save me! I have to survive the entire summer with Jimmy boy here with his girlfriend drooling on each other" she wailed.  
  
James looked indignantly at her, "I do not drool"  
  
"Yea right"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily woke up at ten the next morning. "Argh! I'm late for class! Bella, why didn't you wake me up," Lily shouted sleepily.  
  
"That's because you aren't at that freak school anymore" Petunia poked her head in to Lily's room  
  
Lily frowned and fell out of bed. "right"  
  
"Morning Lily! It's so nice to have you at home again, dear."  
  
Lily smiled at her mum, "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well finish your school homework" (Petunia sniffed) "And you have the rest of the day off.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Petunia sneered at her, "Ha! You have homework over summer! I don't! LOSER!"  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes and started muttering under her breath. Petunia frowned and started to take a couple steps back. "w-what ar-re you-u s-say- ying?" she stuttered.  
  
"Nothing I'm trying to turn your hair purple and your skin green"  
  
"MOOOOOTHER!!!!!!!!"  
  
A month later:  
  
Lily received a letter from Bella:  
  
Hey Lil!  
  
Do you want to come over to my house for the rest of the summer? Mum will drive you over to the station for school of course. Fia and Remus are coming tomorrow. If you want to come, just owl me, and I'll come over tomorrow at 3 kay? Michelle (ew) is already here. I think she's over in the living room making out with Jimmy boy. Poor Hufflepuffs, they don't have a chance anymore. Joey's been hear for a week or so. Guess what? He took me to muggle movies yesterday. We watched A Walk to Remember. Isn't that sweet of him?  
  
Bring your school materials and all that since you won't be going back. Bring a swimsuit too if you want. If you don't Fia or Jimmy boy will transfigure you some. Jimmy boy begged his mum to dig a swim pool in the backyard. Of course, she gave in.  
  
Write back soon!  
  
Bella  
  
Lily smiled. Bella had a major crush on Joey but never showed it. Joey obviously liked her just as much.  
  
She grabbed a sheet of parchment and wrote back agreeing to come over.  
  
The next day, Lily stood nervously with her things packed at her side. It was 3 o'clock and Bella hadn't came yet. Petunia was eyeing her with a murderous look.  
  
"LILY ANNE-MARIE EVANS GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Lily dashed into the living room to see Bella and James standing in front of the fireplace looking sheepishly. "Sorry about the mess. I'm here to pick up Lily."  
  
Lily's mother slumped down in a rocking chair, "Sorry dear I just got a little over excited.  
  
Bella lit a fire and took Lily's trunk, "James, you go first take Lil's trunk with you."  
  
James stepped forward tossed a green powder in and shouted "Potter Mansion!"  
  
Bella glared at the fire now that James was gone. "Humph he was suppose to go to my house Oh well" "Lily you go now, just step into the fire after you throw in the floo powder," she handed a pinch of powder to Lily, "Just yell Potter Mansion don't get out to soon, you'll be fine. Kay?"  
  
Lily waved to her parents and hopped into the fire.  
  
Seconds later she appeared in a house with James standing in front of her. "You made it all right Lily!" Behind her Bella fell out of the chimney sneezing.  
  
"Nice to see you again Lily" came a sickly sweet voice. Michelle walked up in what she thought was an appealing manner.  
  
Instead of answering Lily asked Bella, "where are Fia and Remus?"  
  
James grinned, "I told them to get a room. I think they took my advice"  
  
Bella glared at him, "Sicko"  
  
Sirius appeared with purple hair. Lily gaped at him. Sirius shrugged, "Bella found a way to change my hair color with out using magic"  
  
Bella waved her wand and it turned back to it's original color. Sirius frowned at her, "See? Where are the ministry owls?"  
  
Fia and Remus poked their head in. "Mrs. Potter says we can go swimming right now! Last one in the pool in the rotten egg"  
  
There was a slight confusion as they all ran into the bathroom cram themselves through the door.  
  
"HA! I'm first" James shouted triumphantly jumping into the pool.  
  
Michelle came last wearing a tiny white bikini. Bella looked disgustedly at her. She had on a light blue tankini that revealed only two inches of her stomach. Lily was wearing a two piece dark green swimsuit. Fia also had on a two piece but navy blue bathing suit.  
  
James splashed around, "well, what's my prize for being first in the pool?"  
  
Before Lily could tell him that there was no prize, Michelle slipped into the pool and replied, "Here's your prize" She grabbed him and they started making out. Ten minutes passed and the two of them were practically on top of each other. The rest of them were looking very disgusted. Bella got out of the pool and started walking away when she suddenly turned around. She ran toward the pool and did a canon bomb into the pool just barely missing Michelle. They broke apart sputtering and blinking water out of their eyes. Bella almost drowned herself from laughing.  
  
"James! You're kissing the rotten eg-  
  
James jumped and attacked Bella. They started tackling each other. Finally Sirius pulled Bella off James. "Hey! I was wining!"  
  
Lily was also drowning from laughing.  
  
"Jimmy boy, you're only 12" Bella cracked up. James dunked her. "my maturity is above average"  
  
"Yea right. At least Fia and Remus are decent enough to get a room"  
  
"HEY!!" shouted two voices. And immediately three pairs of hands dunked her.  
  
Bella reemerged still laughing.  
  
Fia grinned slyly at Storm, "Well you and Joey ar-  
  
Bella tackled Fia still laughing. "Lily dear you haven't been dunked yet either," James grinned evilly at her. Before Lily could say anything, James jumped on top of her. Lily sunk under the water staring up into James's eyes. Before anything else could happen, James was yanked off and Lily resurfaced. Michelle was frowning at James and Lily. Michelle opened her mouth to reprimand James but Bella pushed her under the water. She resurfaced sputtering water and tried to grab Bella who was trying to swim away while laughing. Bella was grabbed forcefully and repeatedly dunk. "Hel- som-one he-p me jo-ey!"  
  
Joey pulled Bella out of Michelle's grasp." Thank you so much." Bella hugged Joey  
  
Lily started to crack up again. Joey and Bella looked so adorable together.  
  
"Where did that Michelle go?" Bella asked obviously thinking of revenge.  
  
Fia pointed over to a lawn chair by pool.  
  
Remus grinned, "Jamesy's making out again"  
  
Bella grinned evilly and went into the house. She reappeared holding a camera. Sirius nodded at her approvingly, "Blackmail"  
  
Bella ducked behind a bush and watched. During a very intimate scene she snapped it  
  
Remus, Fia, Lily, Joey, and Sirius crowded around her as the picture develop. Sirius whooped, "Alright Bella!" James pushed Michelle off of him, "What?" Bella waved the picture in front of him shrieking, "Wait till Mrs. Potter sees this." James ran after her as Bella. Snatching the picture away from Bella, James tore it up in to tiny pieces. Bella smiled sweetly at him, "Jimmy boy, you need to try better than that." She retrieved her wand and waved it. The picture magically pieced together. With another wave, the picture duplicated a couple times. She handed one to each of them and ran into the house to avoid James.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here's an empty compartment" Fia pointed. They all piled in. Chandler and Michelle came in with them. Bella frowned and left the compartment without a word.  
  
An hour later she came back with an evil look on her face. James noticed the look seemed to be toward him, "What'd you do?"  
  
Bella smiled innocently, "What would I do Jimmy boy?"  
  
Two seconds later a horde of muderous looking Hufflepuffs rushed in and started accusing Michelle.  
  
Fia shook her head, "I didn't realize how much you hate that girl, Bella"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to all you people who reviewed my story. I would appreciate around 25 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Thanx!  
  
Luv from  
  
singer 


End file.
